Forgetting Edward Forgetting Bella
by caligirl95
Summary: REVIEW PLEASE! multiple one shots with some lemons all tie in at some point.
1. Forgetting Edward

**One shot!**

**Jacob's POV**

Bella came by after weeks well months of not seeing her. I saw right threw the happy façade that she was putting on. Charlie told Dad one night when they were watching the game at our house for a change that Cullen left her and how she screams in pain every night. I was going to make her better I swore to myself.

" Jake." Bella walked over to me and sat on the seat behind me and started rubbing my shoulders. "Seriously how did you get so big? Are you doing steroids?"

" No Bells I'm not doing steroids, I just started filling out. What you don't like it?" I grinned after I turned my back to her.

" How do I know what to like if I haven't seen it." Bella smiled and I felt her hands pull at the bottom of my shirt.

" I'll tell you what Bella I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I knew that would get her. Bella Swan was not that type of girl. I wiped the grease off my hand and took a sip of my coke. " Damn Bells what is in this?"

" Rum silly, I wanted to forget everything Jake." She said as I looked down on the skeleton of the motorcycle I was working on to see the plaid flannel shirt she was wearing along with the white t-shirt that was under it. " Your turn."

" Bella this isn't you." I turned and saw her stepping out of her jeans.

" Jake, I feel alive with you. I feel like Edward Cullen never lived when I'm with you. I go to bed at night and the only thing I feel is the hard coldness of his arms around me. I want to feel warm, a soft, strong man. I want to feel you Jacob Black." She ran her hands up my sides pulling my shirt over my head. " I brought protection."

" Bella I don't." I felt a loss for words as she placed my hands on her small perfect breast.

" What Ja-cob." She pulled my mouth to hers kissing me.

" Bella not here please." I pushed her back and looked in her eyes.

" Jacob this is you, here in this shed is you. The smell the feel, here." Bella pulled me to the corner of the shed where she had an old air mattress and a sleeping bag laid out.

" Bella, I." I wanted her. This image was my wet dream for god only knows how long. An now it's happening.

" I know Jake, it's my first too." Bella slowly unzipped my jeans. " Come lay with me."

" Bells what if my dad or yours?" I shook as she touched me. Running her fingers down my chest to my boxers.

" Jake what's the worst that could happen. Billy gives you a high five and my dad sends me to a convent." She giggled and kissed me as her hand pumped me harder than I ever thought possible.

" Bells." I finally gave in to her. I let my mind run threw over heard conversations my sisters had, articles from old playboys and maxim. Not to mention late night cable television. I felt Bella's panties she was so damn wet.

**Bella's POV**

I got to Jacob's before he did today I set up his old Air mattress and spread out a sleeping bag. I know I'm older but not by much. I just can feel when I'm with Jacob. My warm sun, I just hope he feels the same.

" Hey Bells, ya beat me." Jake kissed the top of my head and we started on the bikes. I took some of Charlie's rum from his hidden stash for special occasions. Jake sipped his coke low enough I snuck some in. I watched his muscles moving under his shirt. I couldn't help it I was getting turned on and started flirting with him.

" Your turn." I stood there in just my lace bra and panties. I watched as his pants tightened from his erection. I pulled off his shirt and felt my panties get wetter.

We were so into each other I knew it was time. He ran his hand down to my wet pussy I rubbed my hand up and down his cock . God was everything on this boy big now. Jacob kissed my chest removing my bra, then he sucked both breast then moved down my body. He removed my panties and went down on me. Oh wow, he sucked me making out with my clit and he inserted a finger inside me.

" Jake." I moaned and he pushed deeper adding another finger. I was so wet I felt it dripping down my ass. " Jake put this on." I gave him a condom and he slid it on with one hand still finger fucking me with the other adding another finger. " J-J-ake."

" Not yet baby not yet." He moaned in my ear. " Do you feel cold now?"

" No." I smiled and he pushed slowly inside.

" Owe." I bit my lip.

" Sorry oh Bells I'm sorry." Jacob said kissing my face almost in tears.

" No don't pull out Jake, go deeper." I pleaded.

" I can't hurt you I won't." Jacob moved slowly not to go past that point. It really killed him to hurt me.

" Jake please, it only will hurt for a minute then I'll feel nothing but good." I held his face. God he really is beautiful. Is long hair flowing down his body. " I need you please." With that I pushed up my hips forcing him to go deeper breaking the barrier.

" Oh Bella." He moaned as I started to cum all over him.

" I love you Jake." I screamed and he went harder forcing his own relieve.

" Bella, fuck Bella. I love you. I don't ever want to stop you feel so fucking good." Jacob smiled lighting up the darkness in me. Then I felt his body twitch and he fell to his side. " Bella."

" I know." I smiled and he pulled another sleeping bag over us.


	2. Forgetting Bella

I don't own twilight I just like to write about it.

Forgetting Bella

Edward's POV

I said good bye. I left her, I know I shattered her heart. My whole world just ended. I couldn't play music. I couldn't read. I just walked. Walked the streets listening to the people. Some of them made my life seem so minor compared to what they were dealing with. Then I met her. I met the woman who would change my life.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The beautiful Cinnamon colored haired woman looked up at me with her bright green eyes. "I didn't see you there."

"My fault truly." I picked up her books. "You're a music student?"

"Yes, I'm Suzanna." Her smile was like sunlight. "Are you a student here?"

"No, Just passing by." I offered to carry her books.

"Suzie come on! Free rock!" A young African American woman said.

"Coming Keshia." She waved. _he's so cute I wonder if he would want to come in._

"What's free Rock?" I asked.

"Oh just a bunch of us that play instruments get together when the hall is free and jam." She lit up. "You wouldn't want to?"

"Love to. Oh by the way I'm Edward." I was taken back by her smile and she didn't blush when I returned it.

"Great, do you play anything?" Suzanna and I walked into the building and into the music room.

"Piano and Guitar." I grinned.

"Suzie! Come on we need your pipes." Keshia said.

"Your draw Suzie." A guy said and Suzanna reached in pulled out a song.

"So not fair non of you know this one." She crossed her arms. I saw the song and smiled sneaking over to the piano I started to play.

Suzanna turned to see me playing and skipped over to the piano with the microphone. I showed off a bit just to make her smile. But I thought I heard angels when she opened her mouth.

"Stars shining bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you,' Birds singing in the sycamore tree. Dream a little dream of me."

Suzanna's voice made me forget everything. I played while watching her. Her beautiful eyes never leaving mine. She could really belt out the lyrics when she started to get into the song.

"Say nighty-night and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be, Dream a little dream of me."

I winked at her and she sat on the piano. I laughed inside as I remember a movie that Rose and Emmett watched the fabulous baker boys where Michelle Phifer laid on the piano singing.

"Dream a little dream of me…." She smiled. "Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome, Suzanna." I helped her off the piano. We spent months together. Composing songs. Free rocking with her friends. I wanted so much for her to meet my family but I couldn't not after the whole thing with Bella.

"Edward." She held tight to my hand.

"Yes." I never noticed how she looked so vulnerable with me.

"I'm starting to have deep feelings for you." She was looking at our hands. The coldness never bothered her.

"Oh." I guess I sounded strange to her because she pulled her hand out of mine.

"I'm sorry." She started to run away.

"Suzanna." I caught her. Her cheeks stained with tears of rejection. "I'm scared in all reality. My feelings for you have changed and it scares me."

"Love isn't something you should fear. It's something that you embrace. And if it's real you never let it go." Suzanna smiled and with out hesitation I took her lips in mine.

"I love you." I smiled and we kissed again and again. My thirst never came out.

"Come home with me." She walked me to her apartment. "I want you to be here when I wake up."

"Suzanna, I can't, there is something you need to know." I looked at her and we sat down on her sofa.

"Edward, I don't care." She straddled my lap. "I'm all alone in this world. I have no family, no one that would miss me. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I'm a vampire you know that?" I was shocked.

"Yes, I knew when I first met you. You're not the others that I have met. You don't scare me. You don't hunger for me." Another shocking discovery.

"You have encountered other Vampires?" I asked and sadness covered her face.

"My father was a historian. We lived in Arizona most of my life but we were taking a summer trip 3 years ago in Europe. My father became fascinated with St. Marcus. He looked a little too deep. He found out that he was still alive. A vampire himself." I knew what happened.

"The Volturi killed them?" I held her.

"No, they took us in. Taught us all about their world. Granted Caius didn't like the idea and tried multiple time on getting to me but Aro said no. When it was time I'd be a vampire of great power and to special to waist. I needed to leave and go live my life to meet the one who would give me my power." She let me in to her mind so that I could see what happened to her parents.

"James, Laurant, and Victoria." I gasped and she looked up.

"You know them?" She had fear for the first time with me.

"I killed James, well my family did. Laurant lives and Victoria, my sister see's her coming back one day to try and kill me." I calmed her.

"Over, Bella?" She asked. The name that would feel like burning venom to my heart went threw with out pain and I smiled.

"Yes." I watched her lips. "I want to kiss you."

"Then kiss me." She smiled and we sat on the bench kissing. "Edward please come in. Stay with me. Be with me."

"I can't. I want to very badly but I can't. I couldn't hurt you." I started kissing her neck. "I love you more than anything."

"Then show me." She pushed me back the desperation in her eyes. "You won't hurt me I know you won't."

We went into her apartment and relaxed on the sofa. She curled up in my arms and started kissing my neck, sucking my earlobe and turning me on. "Edward." she moaned as my hand touched her stomach and worked it's way up to her chest.

"Suzanna." I hissed and heard the sound of her blouse ripping open. I pulled back to regain control.

_Edward, Edward what are you doing? You can't. _

Alice entered my mind. I froze as we both laid on the sofa naked. Suzanna was still kissing me and I was so close to being with her.

_Edward you'll kill her I saw it please stop. _

"I can't." I fell my head resting on her shoulder.

"Edward, I love you, I don't ever want to live with out you. Aro saw it. I'm destined to be a vampire. If it's not you then it will be one of them." She brushed her hand on my cheek. A knock came to the door.

"Damn it Alice." I hissed and we quickly dressed and the door was knocked down.

"Edward stop." Jasper walked in. My family ran in and Alice shook her head.

"Mary Alice Brandon?" Suzanna gasped.

"Caroline?" Alice looked at her.

"No, Caroline is my grandmother. I'm Suzanna Brandon." I sighed and watched as Alice became protective of my Suzanna. With out any warning dark robes filled the house. Suzanna was pulled away from me. "NO!"

"Aro said we have to protect you." Alec said.

"I'm not in danger. They came to well stop us." Suzanna pulled away from Alec and tried to return to me. "Please Felix stop."

"LEAVE MY NIECE ALONE!" Alice yelled and started to attack when she fell in pain.

"No Jane stop." Suzanna was in tears. Jasper filled the Volturi with remorse. Alice was picked up by Rosalie. "Aunt Alice."

"I'm fine." Alice replied.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Aro walked in. Suzanna made her way to me shivering from the lack of clothing I pulled a blanket around her.

"Everyone just leave." I spoke up. "None of you have any right to be hear."

"You were going to kill her I saw her." Alice looked at her.

"If he did it would be only to change me." Suzanna spoke up.

"Is that what you want child?" Aro sighed looking at her neck.

"Not by you." She felt strange and looked at Alice.

"It won't be now, We stopped it this time, but I see you as one." Alice showed Aro and I watched for what he saw and I smiled squeezing Suzanna in my arms.

"Our apologies Suzanna." Marcus watched us. "interesting."

I saw what he saw and I felt our bond grow stronger. Soon life was different. Suzanna became part of our family. Moving in with us and I went crazy looking for the right ring for her. I had the most perfect night. It's now Valentines day. I got her tickets to the Canadian Opera to see Othello. The family found out and they all got tickets. Alice had a beautiful red dress made for her. I picked up the normal human cheesey gifts. I got her a stuffed animal and a large box of chocolate I filled her room with roses.

"Good morning." I laid next to her.

"Edward they're beautiful." Suzanna smiled and kissed me. We were home alone and our make out session turned and with out realizing it we started making love. It was amazing. Something about listening to Suzanna calmed me and I felt human I didn't want to bite her I watched myself so I wouldn't hurt her. "Edward, That was the most wonderful thing I've ever felt."

"I wanted to wait, I wanted us to be married." I felt a little saddened that I didn't wait. "But it was truly wonderful."

"Marriage is just a piece of paper. Our hearts are already belonging to each other." Suzanna smiled and I pulled out the stuffed animal.

"Happy Valentines day." I smiled and she sat up. "Squeeze it's heart." She did and gasped.

"I love you marry me, I love you marry me." The toy said and when Suzanna realized it was my voice she turned around and I held the ring box.

"YES!!!!" I slid the perfect emerald cut diamond on her finger. We started to kissing and Suzanna started to giggle. "I'm going to marry my Aunt's brother."

"Shut up." I laughed.

"I need to get your gift." She smiled and jumped up and pulled out a box from under the bed. "Open." I couldn't focus on the box when she was sitting there naked.

"You're amazingly beautiful." I smiled kissing her neck. "You're my favorite gift."

"Open." She giggled. Shoving the box in my chest.

"This is." I was in awe. She got me the original composition of Chopin framed.

"You like that?" Suzanna smiled.

"I love it." I told her. We got into the shower enjoying each other and went down and cuddled on the sofa watching the snow falling.

"Don't you two look, you did it." Emmett howled. "EDWARD FINALLY GAVE IT UP."

"Emmett, when I change, remind me to kick your ass." Suzanna grinned.

Alice and Rose swept her away to get ready for tonight and more talk about the wedding. Soon it was time to leave Suzanna looked stunning. We were standing in front of the opera house Carlisle and I were having a conversation.

" I forgot my glasses. I'll be right back." Suzanna smiled and headed across the street. We were all talking I didn't hear any thoughts and Alice didn't see it until it was to late. A car sped crazy around the corner and before I could react Suzanna was hit.

"NO!" I yelled and we all ran over to her. The police were there in seconds there was no time to bite her. Carlisle was doing what he could. Jasper had to leave Emmett went with him and Suzanna didn't stop looking at me.

"I love you Edward." She whispered.

"Don't give up. I love you too." I felt Esme and Rosalie holding me as the ambulance took her and Carlisle to the hospital. I looked down and saw her ring. I picked it up and we hurried to the hospital. "Carlisle." I looked at him. The hospital was watching us and I was trying so hard maintain my anger and pain.

"She's on life support Edward. There's nothing we can do. Her body has shut down." Carlisle held me as I fell to my knees crying.

"No. You can fix it. Like Me like Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Please father." I sobbed in his arms. "Not my Suzanna."

"Dr. Cullen." The nurse walked in. "She's ready."

"Thank you." Carlisle said and walked with me. The room was empty. "Son, you have just minutes I don't know if it will work or not."

"We all will." Alice smiled. The more she has the better chance. "Carlisle, Esme take her neck, Edward, the thigh, Emmett, Jasper her wrist. Rose you and I just need to pray."

The hospital sent in the orderly to take her. We had to let them take her body away. We paid someone to pick her up and we took her back to the house. Three days past. I never left her I was going crazy not knowing when she was going to wake up. I heard Alice sobbing. "Edward I'm sorry it's not working."

"Get out all of you just get out!!!!!!" I snarled. A few weeks later we got a phone call. Victoria was going after Bella.

"We brought this on her. It's a better way to die." I told Jasper.

"You can't think that way." Jasper said as I packed the last box. A month past. While I was gone Bella grew close to Jacob Black. It was hard for him to understand the bond Bella had with our family.

"Jacob." I walked him away from the house. "I wanted you to know that I don't have the same feelings for Bella that I use to. She loves you, more than she ever loved me. I happy that she does. You're more suited for Bella." I felt the empty hole inside me ache.

"Who is she?" Jacob saw right threw my façade and I tried not to break down.

"Her name was Suzanna." I said as my usual smooth cool voice trembled.

"Was? What happened you got to excited?" He snickered.

"She was hit by a speeding car the night I purposed to her. We tried to save her but it was to late." I leaned against the tree and looked over at Jacob. " That's all you need to know. We are here to help. You could use Alice's visions to help. What is it Jacob?"

"Smell, unfamiliar vamp." He came out of the brush as a wolf.

"I don't smell anything." I said and Jacob took off. He alerted the others and I then heard threw his thoughts.

_kill her Jake, why are you waiting._

_Don't know where am I._

_Kill her now._

_If you don't I will._

_I love you Edward._

"JACOB NOOO!!!!!" I yelled and the house was alerted. I got there just as Sam jumped for the cowering girl. "SAM STOP!" I shielded her taking his claw across my back.

_what the hell! _Sam growled.

"It worked?" I lifted her face her dark eyes looked at me.

"Edward." She sighed then looked at the group of angry animals. "I didn't do anything. I was hungry I was going after a elk."

"I know love I know. Victoria is coming she wants to kill Bella." I told her and I heard a hiss.

_She better redirect that attitude._ Jacob thought.

"Victoria was one of the Vampires that killed my parent's Jacob Black." Suzanna looked at Jacob and stood up.

"SUZIE!" Alice tackled her. "It worked, Wait I can't see you why?"

"Totally gifted." Suzanna smiled as Jasper pulled her up. "Uncle Jasper."

We all went back to the house Jacob stood protective of Bella until Bella and Suzanna saw each other. The two of them screamed and jumped up and down.

"Bella Swan!" Suzanna and Bella hugged.

"Suzanna Brandon. When? How? Who?" Bella asked and they sat down on the sofa and started talking.

"I don't know the how or who. But I woke up 2 days ago." Suzanna smiled.

"Well you look beautiful." Bella replied.

"Thank you." Suzanna smiled. "When Edward talked of you I never even thought it would be you."

"Edward?" Bella looked at me and then looked Suzanna.

"Yes Bella, Suzanna is with me." I didn't want to drop the bomb of us getting married on her.

"Suzie that's awesome." Bella hugged both of us. "Edward, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Bella." I watched as Suzanna moved away. "Suzanna?"

"NewBorn issues." She smiled and stopped next to Paul. "No actually for some strange reason Paul, you smell better to me than she does." Suzanna winked at Jacob as she walked out with me and Jasper.

That night I sat at the window with Suzanna in my arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"I understand Edward. I didn't wake up on schedule. I did wake up remembering everything. I followed your thoughts, scent." Suzanna smiled. "But what I really was tracking was." She bit her lip and arched her eyebrow.

"Listen my love, lets wait until after the wedding." I pulled her tight.

"Fine but you haven't had a chance to see the new, Vamp body. Sinfully delicious." Suzanna wrapped her legs around my waist and we started making out not hearing the couple that came in.

"Get a room." Jacob snickered. "Or crack a window."

"Jacob, stop being such a cocky ass and just enjoy the lack of parental present and make out with your own girlfriend." Suzanna's voice was steady and calm and Jacob looked almost like he was in a trance.

"Sounds like a good idea." He smiled.

"Suzanna?" I looked at her.

"Aro said I would be talented remember." Suzanna smiled . The night came to be nothing but the two couples continuing to express their love to each other. I held Suzanna and we watched the sun rise. I held her left hand and slid her ring back on to her finger.

"Well be together now for all eternity." I told her.

"And then some. My Edward." Suzanna smiled and kissed me softly.


End file.
